


Demon's and Sugar Daddy's

by gothicLYstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Blood, Demon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Demon Summoning, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Burn, ill add more as i go on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicLYstorm/pseuds/gothicLYstorm
Summary: When Virgil gets kicked out of his parents' house and loses his job, he decides to summon a demon and sell his soul, and in exchange, Roman, a demon prince, has to be his sugar daddy.Slowly, however, the pair finds their relationship becoming more then a simple deal.(I was wheezing the entire time I wrote this, I'm sorry if it's terrible)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders (past), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders (past), The dukeceit is only mentioned once, and the roceit is only implied
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	1. Cinnamon and Tortillas

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is why I'm not allowed to write fanfiction

Virgil made his way to the kitchen and began preparing. It was a simple recipe, really. Just two cups of rock salt, a half gallon of holy water, some crushed dandelions, a teaspoon of ghost pepper, and a dash of cinnamon.

Oh, and some of his own blood, of course.

But Virgil guessed he couldn’t really complain, seeing as it was his own fault he was in this situation to begin with. He was the one who decided to summon a demon, after all.

But, hey, who’s to say the spell would actually work anyway? Odds are it was just a fake that some wanna-be-edgy teenagers put up to mess with people who actually believed in this kind of stuff.

Not that Virgil believed in this kind of thing.

Right?

He was just running out of options.

There wasn’t much to begin with, seeing as he had the splendid Idea to get kicked out of his parents’ house and lose his job. He already knew he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life sharing a one bedroom apartment with his best friend and crashing on his couch.

So his next best option?

Selling his soul.

Now, some may call that a bit rash, crazy even, and past Virgil would agree, but past Virgil also wasn’t forced to listen to his best friend hook up with some stranger after a late night partying, 15 feet from where he was trying to get some sleep.

So, In conclusion, past Virgil was an idiot.

So, here he was, on a Friday night, sitting on his best friend’s kitchen floor, trying to summon a demon using a spell he found on reddit.

Well, it couldn’t get any worse then this.

He quickly grabbed a mixing bowl, spoon, and some measuring cups from the cabinet and started preparing the ingredients. After double checking with the recipe to make sure he had everything set up right, he started pouring the ingredients into the bowl and mixed them together with the wooden spoon he set down on the counter. 

Virgil then pulled out a silver blade from the drawer and took his supplies to the living room where he had previously placed vanilla scented candles and a lighter.  
After turning off the lights, he set his laptop on the coffee table and pulled up the spell, and began lighting the candles as he started to chant.

Once the candles were all lit, Virgil set down the lighter and slowly reached for the long sliver knife he placed on the table. Still reciting the spell, he brought the blade down slowly onto his palm and made a long cut across his flesh. Blood spilled from the wound as he lowered his hand above the mixing bowl and let it drip down his wrist and inside. 

Once he finished, he sat, anxiously awaiting for something, anything to happen.  
Minutes ticked by and with each passing second Virgil’s doubt grew. Finally, after a few more minutes with no sign of a supernatural entity, Virgil decided to make his way to the bathroom to wrap his wound.

Slowly standing up, Virgil began to gather the bowl and swiftly turned around to place it in the sink-

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit

What the fu-

“You summoned me?”

Virgil was speechless. There was a demon sitting on his best friend’s kitchen counter. 

And he was HOT.

Fuck.

Now, he hadn’t been expecting some red skinned, horn bearing man resembling a hairless cat like they usually make demons out to look like in cartoons. Virgil was more expecting an older man that looked like he just came from a funeral home; he definitely was not expecting this. 

Said demon hottie was currently staring at the trembling emo, but Virgil couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when said demon looked like he belonged on the cover of Vogue. He had a tall muscular build with tan skin, curly chestnut brown hair, gorgeous deep brown eyes with a red gleam to them, and a jawline so strong you could cleanly cut through steel. The demon also had a beauty mark resting on his upper left cheekbone, black winged eyeliner, and was dressed in a dark red button up with a black vest and golden cuff links. An R was Embroidered on his chest pocket in neat cursive. He wore nice fitting black slacks that perfectly accentuated his ass with shiny brown dress shoes.

Wow.

Virgil was really gay.

“See something you like, darling?” The demon asked as he slid off the counter and sauntered toward the anxious boy. His stunning brown eyes glowing red and scanning over his body like a predator would its prey. 

Virgil felt like his legs would give out at any second under the handsome man’s gaze, and made a mental note to avoid staring directly at the demon with his mouth gaping like a fish.

Remembering that the demon had asked him a question, Virgil Cautiously took a step away and straightened his posture, fixing his stare towards his new guest and began, “You’re not old.”

Nailed it.

The taller man huffed out a laugh, Virgil staring at his Adam's apple bob as he did. And his laugh. Virgil could listen to it for hours. It was deep and sounded like honey to his ears, unlike Virgil’s own, which was more a gravely cackle then an actual laugh. 

“I’m afraid not, sorry to disappoint,” the demon was smirking at him, and Virgil noticed he had two sharp canines on his top row. Virgil couldn’t get the thought of how he’d love for the demon to tear him apart with those fangs. Okay, wow, he really shouldn’t be getting turned on by this.

“N-No! That’s not what I meant! Sorry I, um,” Virgil couldn’t help tripping over his words as he felt the tall man’s eyes bore into him like he was searching for something. “... I guess I kinda thought you’d look like an old butler- Not that you are! You look quite young, actually, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting tha-“ The demon interrupted Virgil’s rambling with a soft chuckle, and Virgil could feel his blush show through his white foundation. 

“You look quite enchanting when you’re blushing, little shadow. I’d love to see more of it,” the demon teased as he stood before the shorter male. Virgil felt his blush burn brighter on his cheeks, and let out an incoherent noise that was definitely not a squeak at the demon’s suggestive tone. 

“So...” Virgil began, trying to find the right words to voice his shock and confusion at the other man’s sudden appearance in his best friend’s home. “What are you doing here?” Wow Virgil, not like you summoned him or anything. Fucking genius. 

The other man’s face shifted to one of confusion before returning to a smirk as he stated, “you summoned me?” Not really a question, but enough to make the emo man’s embarrassment grow. 

“R-right. Sorry that was a stupid question. Um, I meant, uh... wh-why did you decide to show?” Virgil hesitantly began, his eyes looking everywhere but the demon. “Surely you’re really busy, I mean, you must have a bunch of people trying to catch your attention, so... why come here?" Virgil anxiously bit his lip as he awaited his answer. 

The demon paused, seemingly thinking over Virgil’s question before answering with one of his own, “Why not? It’s not everyday I’m entertained by beautiful mortals, such as yourself.” The demon’s mouth stretched into a grin as he leaned down so he was eye to eye with Virgil. His eyes slowly traveled up and down the shorter man’s figure, Virgil starting to regret his choice in attire as he met the demon’s gaze. 

The anxious male was donning loose-fitting Nightmare Before Christmas themed pajama bottoms, and an oversized MCR t-shirt he had gotten a few years ago at a concert with his best friend, Remy. He wore fuzzy mismatched socks and his signature black and purple hoodie was tied around his waist. The dark colors contrasted to Virgil’s pale skin, his dark brown hair with faint purple tips falling into his blue and brown eyes in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

The demon paid his flustered state no mind, however, and continued on, “now starlight,” his hand moved, trailing lightly up Virgil’s arm until it reached his jaw, gently tracing the outline with his thumb. “Shall we talk business?”

Virgil was at a loss for words. The taller man’s thumb rested on his chin and tilted his gaze to meet the demon's own. Without even registering his own words, Virgil had already agreed to the other man’s offer.

“Now, what is it that you want, dearest? I can make your dreams come true, give you anything you please, but In return you must give me something as well.” The demon spoke smoothly, his posture straightening while the hand that wasn’t on Virgil’s jaw moved to rest lightly on his shoulder. 

What did Virgil want?

It’s not like he went into this with a plan. This was supposed to be more of an escape route, or a false hope. It wasn’t supposed to actually work! But it did, and now he needed to use this opportunity and make the right decision. But what was the right decision? Send the hot demon on his way, and return back to a life of couch crashing and movie binging? Or make a deal that could potentially help him get his life together, but at the cost of his soul? 

Virgil contemplated his choices. Even if he was to make a deal, what would he ask for? Not money, that runs dry pretty quick, plus taxes are a pain in the ass. A house? A job? No, those are things he could easily lose or be taken from him. Deep down, Virgil knew what he wanted, but finding the right words kept him at a stand still. He wanted to not have to worry anymore. Not have to think about car payments and rent, not a low paying job or college tuition. He wanted to be happy. Not alone anymore. Not afraid. 

“Well, my little tortilla? What’ll it be?”

Virgil’s thoughts came to an abrupt halt. “D-did you just call me a fucking tortilla?”

“Well you are quite delectable,” the demon winked, moving closer to the anxious boy so that he could whisper in his ear. Virgil couldn’t decide if he was horny or just confused. 

Choosing to ignore the demon’s statement, Virgil let his thoughts once again wander to the deal, the demon resuming stroking his cheek as he did so. It was definitely not distracting Virgil at all. Nope.

Virgil’s thoughts begin to race because the hot demon was right there, so close that Virgil could feel his breathing lightly tickle his ear. He vaguely considered that he might be able to hear his racing heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Virgil was starting to lose focus. His train of thought scattered and muddled to the point where Virgil found himself saying the first thing that came to mind.

“I want you to be my demon sugar daddy.”

The demon blinked, but before Virgil could reassess what he just asked for, he felt the other man cup his cheek and bring his face merely inches from his own and let out a faint whisper.

“Deal.”

Before he could process what was happening, the demon had pressed Virgil’s lips to his own.


	2. Blueberry Pancakes and Beaded Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman talk over their arrangement and decide to have a 'get to know each other' day at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaHAHAHAHA. I successfully (kinda) wrote another chapter.

Virgil stirred slightly, the light filtering through the window causing him to reluctantly open his eyes and welcome the morning sun. Bringing a pale hand to his face, Virgil slowly rubbed at his sleep ridden eyes and arose from his sprawled out position on the small beige couch. The sweet smell of pancakes, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice filled his senses, capturing the attention of the groggy man.

Resting on the delicate marble of the countertop was an array of dishes filled with delicious breakfast foods such as scrambled eggs, cinnamon buns with a shiny frosted glaze, banana nut muffins, toasted and buttered bread, long strips of carefully cooked bacon, and his favorite of all, blueberry pancakes. A tall glass of orange juice sat neatly in front of one of the plates, and a stool had been pulled up to the counter, as if beckoning him to come take a bite.

A feeling of excitement and warmth fills Virgil’s chest. It’s a feeling he hasn’t gotten to experience since he was a little kid, carefree and unworried with the stress of the world. This newfound elation brings his attention back to the present, but just as Virgil begins making his way to the kitchen, a thought occurs to him;

_ Remy doesn’t cook. _

_ Virgil was asleep, so he couldn’t have made this food. _

A hum comes from the bathroom.

_ Someone else is here. _

Suddenly, memories of the night before come rushing back to Virgil like a cyclone. The recipe, the seance, the _ demon. _

_ The deal. _

A grunt escapes his throat as Virgil struggles to comprehend his thoughts, trying to place a reasoning or any kind of explanation for why this was happening. “This can’t be real, it isn’t possible!” 

“What can’t be real?”

Virgil freezes. His blood runs cold and his face pales. 

_ This can not be happening. _

Taking a deep breath in a desperate attempt to slow his racing heart, Virgil shakily lifts his head towards the hallway the voice sounded from. Virgil’s voice catches in his throat, and all sense of rationality is thrown to the side when his eyes finally land on the speaker.

Staring curiously at the frightened emo is the demon from the other night. While one of his hands is carrying a light blue rag, presumably from the bathroom closet, the other is resting firmly on his hip, head tilting in a confused manner, and  _ Oh. He’s freaking adorable. _

Today, the demon seems to be sporting a grey short-sleeved t-shirt with red and black plaid pj-pants, and simple white socks with yellow crowns printed on them. He appears human, strangely enough, and an earthy chuckle escapes the demon’s lips when Virgil realizes that he has, once again, been caught staring.

“Oh, OH, I-I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, I- I just wasn’t expecting-” Virgil quickly scavenges for an explanation, red dusting his cheeks with each passing second, before the demon finally cuts him off.

“It’s alright, I guess you weren’t exactly expecting a demon in pajamas, huh?” A shy smile made its way on Virgil’s face, and the taller man continued. ”I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of exploring your home so I could get a better understanding of human customs, and I looked in your dresser for a sense of human apparel. Our interaction last night made me realize that humans aren’t as forward as my species so my actions might have thrown you off a bit, “ he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, and a faint flush could be seen forming on his cheeks. 

A series of expressions graced the anxious man’s face, from shy, to embarrassed, to shock at the demon’s sheepish display. Where had the once shamelessly flirtatious man that Virgil had met the night before gone? And who was this cute, bashful man that had taken his place?

“Anyway,” he continued, “I should introduce myself, seeing as I neglected to last night.” He held out a hand and then, “I am the demon of creation, romance, passion, and pride, but you may call me, Roman.”

Hesitantly taking the demon- no,  _ Roman’s  _ hand, the shorter male replied, “Uh, hi… I’m- wait if I tell you my name are you gonna have, like, control over me or something? I read about that before so i’m not sure… “ He finished weakly.

Roman just laughed before explaining, “Oh no, no. That’s only if you had given me your name prior to making our deal. We now have an arrangement that both parties must respect. So, no, I won’t have some other-worldly control over you if you give me your name” 

“Oh, okay.” With slight reluctance, “I’m Virgil. Virgil Storm.” Releasing his hand from Roman’s grip, Virgil shoved his hands in his pockets, not making eye contact with the man before him.

“It’s a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance, Virgil! Now, would you like something to eat?” Motioning to the array of food on the counter, Roman walked over and pulled out the stool for Virgil before laying the rag on the oven handle and sitting opposite the shorter man. Feeling his eyes watching him, Virgil picked up a fork and began digging into the meal, Roman following his lead soon after. 

A few minutes passed before Virgil broke the silence. 

“So… your my, um…” He was tip-toeing around the subject, of course, but he knew at some point the elephant in the room had to be addressed. Better sooner than later.

Luckily, Roman chose to save him from his misery by finishing for him, “sugar daddy?”

“Yea... that…”

“Yes, I actually wanted to clarify something about that. Now, I did some research and I discovered that they tend to be older men so I was unsure whether you would like me to change my form to appear older or if you’d prefer me to stay like this. I didn’t want to startle you this morning by just appearing older because I hear humans usually don’t make such significant changes overnight, but now that you're awake..?” Roman left off, unfinished and awaiting Virgil’s answer.

“Oh uh your perfectly fine like this, please don’t change, “ Virgil flushed, “I-I mean, um, people might get the wrong idea if, uh, we are seen in public like that, and besides, I kinda meant just what a sugar daddy does, not what he looks like.” By the time he finished speaking, Virgil’s face was completely red, hands quickly covering him and his shame.

“Oh thank goodness, I was really not looking forward to wrinkly skin and white hair, “ Roman sighed in relief, prompting laughter from the eyeshadow-clad man.

“Glad we’re on the same page, “ Virgil finished with a smirk before returning to his meal; Roman doing the same.

After eating, Roman and Virgil, despite Roman’s protests that he could take care of it himself, washed and put away the dishes before changing into more appropriate clothing for the day. While Roman dressed in the living room, Virgil made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, clean clothing in hand. Twenty minutes later, Virgil exited the bathroom clad in ripped, black skinny jeans, worn out high-top black converse covered in tiny white stars, and a large lilac sweater. He had on a black, silk choker, a mood ring on his left index finger, and sparkly purple eyeshadow to compliment the look.

A faint blush rose on Roman’s cheeks as he took in the emo’s attire. “You look amazing,” he said, and just like that it was Virgil’s turn to flush, stuttering out a ‘thank you’ in response to the compliment. Shaking off his embarrassment, Virgil looked up to take in the other man’s outfit. Said man was wearing faded blue jeans, brown loafers, and a carmine wool sweater over top of a white button up. He had an old fashioned wrist watch on and his hair was perfectly styled in neat curls combed over to the side.

Before Virgil had the chance to comment on his clothing choice, Roman had grabbed his hand to lead him out the door and down the steps of the apartment. When they finally exited the building, Virgil could feel the crisp autumn breeze on his cheeks and hear the chilly, Saturday morning rush of people crowding the sidewalks. 

Earlier that morning, Roman had suggested they spend the day getting to know each other better, to which Virgil had agreed. “So, where to first?” Virgil paused for a moment, giving the question some thought. 

“Um… How about we go to the mall? There’s a lot of different stores there to look through, and it could help you get a better taste of human life, I guess…” He phrased it as more of a question, but Roman’s smile didn’t deter. As soon as he agreed, Virgil found himself calling and Uber, and the pair soon arrived at the large shopping center. 

Stepping through the large, automatic double doors, Virgil couldn’t help but admire the starry look in Roman’s eyes as he marveled at the large collection of stores and products around them. Walking over to a cluster of vendor machines, Roman gasped in delight, tugging at VIrgil’s arm as he pulled out a brown, leather wallet from his back pocket. Before he could question where he got the wallet from, Roman had slipped two quarters into a machine with plastic jewelry, and turned the handle. Out popped a small container with a yellow lid, which Roman made quick work of opening. Inside was a small, purple beaded bracelet with a cheap plastic heart shaped charm inside a clear baggy. Roman stared in awe before taking the bracelet out and slipping it onto the emo’s wrist. 

Virgil could feel his cheeks heating up at the kind gesture, and in turn slipped his own two quarters into the machine’s slot and received a much similar, blue lidded container with an almost identical bracelet inside, save for the red beads instead of purple. Making quick work of the bracelet, Virgil took Roman’s own wrist and put it on. It was a bit tight on him, but at the sight of Virgil’s nervous expression, he assured him he could resize it later. 

The two continued on, exploring the different shops in the mall and exchanging small talk as they went along. Virgil introduced Roman to the wonders of Hot Topic, to which Roman responded by trying to go into Spencer’s. Virgil quickly shot that down, red faced and slightly panicked about what Roman would find at the back of the store. Moving on, they also went to the Disney store which prompted the agreement of a future Disney movie binging day.

“I’m just saying, Frozen would have been so much better if they had given Hans a proper villain song.”

“How do you even know about Frozen? I wasn’t aware there were snow days in the underworld,” Virgil shot back, a smirk gracing his features at the offended gasp that escaped the demon’s lips.

“I may be a demon but that doesn’t mean I spend all my time collecting souls! I have taste!” Roman argued back, one of his hands coming to rest on his chest as he stared down at the anxious man.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Virgil was barely containing his laughter at the mock offended look on the other’s face, and quickly ducked out of the way to avoid the demon’s retort. 

By then, the two had spent a good two hours looking around and it was now noon so they began making their way to the food court. After some deliberation, Roman went to order two hoagies, Italian and meatball respectively, while Virgil found a place to sit. 

While he waited for Roman to return, Virgil pulled out his phone and mindlessly scrolled through Tumblr, getting about eight posts deep in the neverending scroll before a gentle tap on his shoulder broke his trance. Tilting his head, Virgil met the eyes of a tall man with mismatched brown and yellow eyes. His lips pulled into a smirk and Virgil could make out the faint shapes of scales on the right side of his face, however when he took a closer look it appeared as normal human skin. The mysterious man wore a black bowler hat with a matching button up, a grey pinstripe vest, and black slacks. Once again meeting the man’s eyes, he spoke.

“So, your Roman’s new play thing?” He smirked, _ “Perfect.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe  
> I'm so sorry, I can't take suave Roman seriously. Last time I was on the floor cackling, so now you get himbo Roman.
> 
> Also, if you don't know what a hoagie is, its basically a long sandwich. 
> 
> If you see any spelling errors smite me with the force of a thousand old ladies at bingo
> 
> Catch me on insta/tumblr @thegothicidiot  
> (It's not writing, it's art tho, just warning ya)


	3. Snakes and Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Snakespeare enters the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time. I ended up completely rewriting the ending because it got very angsty and it would've ruined the slow burn. Sorry this took so long to get out!  
> Warnings: panic attack (kinda), and i think that's it. Let me know if I need to add more!

“So, your Roman’s new play thing?”

Virgil’s heart dropped. He couldn’t do anything but stare in utter horror up at the bowler hat man as his mind frantically searched for answers.  _ How did he know Roman? Is he a demon too? What did he mean by “play thing?”  _ Stumbling for some sense of an explanation, Virgil’s breathing became heavy as he tried to push down the incoming panic.  _ In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. Repeat.  _

Finally his breathing returned to a semi-normal pace, and, gathering up what little courage he had, Virgil met the man’s eyes. 

“Who- who are-”

“JIMINY CRICKET AND LEMONY SNAKET! YOU BETTER BACK AWAY FROM THE EMO, RUMPLESNAKESKIN!”

Ah. There’s Roman. Right on time.

“The man of the hour, lovely to see you too Roman, “ the man-snake-demon (?) replied smoothly, attention now on the loud sweater-clad demon. 

“What do you think you're doing here, Severus Snake? “ Roman was now standing in front of Virgil as he scowled at the other man, “Shouldn’t you be playing footsies in the underworld with my brother? You sure seemed to enjoy it last time I saw you.”

The other man looked unamused, simply smirking at the feisty brunette before replying, “Aww Roman, you still upset about that? It was just the one time. If you really wanted to play you could’ve just asked.” 

A bright red flush formed along Roman’s cheeks as he sputtered out an incoherent string of curses.  _ Had they… dated? Wait, Roman has a brother!?  _ Before Virgil could contemplate on it more, he felt the other demon’s eyes trail up and down his form, a red tint making its home on his own cheeks. “Ah, it seems you have the human pet for that purpose already. You always did love a man who looks good in black.”

Nevermind. He was definitely blushing. 

The bowler hat demon laughed at the matching red flushes on their faces, wiping a fake tear from his eye, “Oh you know I’m just teasing. Anyway,” taking a few steps toward Virgil, the man gently bent down, lifting the human’s hand and winking slyly before placing a kiss on it tenderly. “How rude of me to forget to introduce myself to a lovely specimen such as yourself. I’ll have to make it up to you sometime. I’m Janus. “ 

If Virgil’s face was red before, it was surely on fire now, the heat building up in his cheeks threatening to burn him alive. Janus stood once more and, with one final wink, turned back to the now _ seething _ demon. “No need to get jealous, Roman, I was just introducing myself,” he smirked coyly. Roman released a deadly growl, a familiar red spark returning to his eyes as he fixed the demon with a furious glare. 

_ “What. Are. You. Doing. HERE!?”  _ Roman practically hissed through his teeth, his fists now curled tightly at his sides as he once again stood in front of Virgil, guarding him from the other man’s intense gaze. Virgil couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies in his stomach at the demon’s actions, an almost invisible smile ghosted his lips before his attention was stolen by the bowler hat demon clearing his throat. 

“Settle down. I think it would be best if we went somewhere a bit more private to discuss this, “ Janus gestured around the foodcourt, and the curious bystanders quickly averted their gaze. Roman paused before releasing a huff, silently agreeing and following him to a secluded spot outside the exercise equipment store. Virgil followed behind him, his head tilting questioningly as Janus spoke up, “Now, before you decide to throw another tantrum, I suggest you hold your tongue.” Roman made an annoyed sound, but made no move to interrupt him. “I’m not here to fight with you or make you come back home, I just wanted to see what was taking so long, and inform you that your little  _ stunt _ has not gone unnoticed.  _ He’s _ not too happy with your disappearing act, so I suggest you stay vigilant. Just because _ I _ won't force you to come back doesn’t mean he wont send someone who  _ will. “ _

Roman looked away, and Virgil couldn’t help but wonder who Janus was referring to, and what he meant by “stunt.” He frowned before another thought sent his heart _plummeting._ _Was Roman…_ ** _using_** _him?_

A hand slowly grasped Virgil’s own, fingers slotting perfectly with his and squeezing reassuringly. Almost like he knew what Virgil was thinking, Roman sent a comforting glance his way, soothing Virgil’s worries and his attention returned to the conversation at hand. 

“He can do what he wants. I have a deal with this human, however, and I must hold up my end. Thank you for warning me, Hissy Eliott, “ Roman joked, patting Janus’ shoulder in an attempt to lighten the mood. Janus looked unconvinced, but relented. 

“Just… stay safe, okay? Your brother would kill me if he found you died on my watch.”

“Oh, yeah. He’d definitely lose it if you got to watch me die and he didn’t. “ The two demons chuckled, albeit warily, before saying their goodbyes and parting. 

“Have fun you two, remember to use protection, “ Janus teased, then turned to Virgil and whispered, “and if you ever get bored of Royal Rage over there, here’s my summoning spell.” He slipped a piece of paper in Virgil’s hand, cackling at Roman’s offended gasp before turning away and leaving. 

They watched him leave silently, Virgil fiddling with the note before slipping it in his back pocket and turning hesitantly to the demon.

“So…”

“Yeah…”

Roman looked at him, an awkward smile on his face before the two erupted into a fit of laughter.

“H-he’s certainly a character, i-isn’t he?” Roman choked out. His laughter was like warm honey, a melting, melodious tune singing in Virgil’s ear and-  _ oh he wishes he could listen to it forever. _

“He’s definitely not someone you can forget,” Virgil gasped out between laughs.

Their snickers slowly died down as red tinted each other’s cheeks. Roman smiled fondly at Virgil, before his expression quickly morphed to one of panic.

“WE FORGOT THE FOOD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling errors strike me down with the force of a million Black Friday shoppers.


End file.
